


El móvil que sonó cuando no debería haberlo hecho

by Mist221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cosas raras con paraguas, M/M, Masturbación, Phone Sex, chantaje, ciertamente no se que hacia con el paraguas, pillados
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mist221b/pseuds/Mist221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un día aburrido en Scotland Yard, un Mycroft impaciente y un teléfono móvil. ¿Que podría pasar mal? Una Sally Donovan entrometida y un Sherlock Holmes siendo él mismo no ayudaran mucho a que todo vaya bien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El móvil que sonó cuando no debería haberlo hecho

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_Am_Momo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/gifts).



_¿Amaneció bien, Inspector?_ MH

Greg sonrió de medio lado al leer el mensaje, se encontraba ya en su despacho, era primera hora de la mañana y ese día amenazaba con ser destinado a nada más que a papeleo y ese mensaje le había subido un poco la moral ante tal aburrimiento.

_Uno no se puede quejar_. GL

Presiono enviar con una tímida sonrisa, sabía que había sido seco en su contestación, pero solo quería picar un poco al político.

Greg suspiro y se estiro en su propia silla, a causa de su propio movimiento la silla giro sobre si misma dejando al inspector cara a la calle y despaldas a la puerta.

Era un día bastante común, nublado y con aspecto triste, la gente caminaba por las calles ajena a nada más que a sus problemas, Greg volvió a suspirar con frustración, algo dentro de él esperaba ver aparecer un coche negro por la esquina.

_¿No te ha gustado el desayuno? La próxima vez le echare más azúcar a las tortitas._ MH

_No necesito más azúcar, el desayuno era encantador y delicioso._ GL

_Siento haber tenido que irme_. MH

_Te lo compensare._ MH

Greg soltó una pequeña risita frente a su móvil, sabía que Mycroft hablaba en serio, sería compensado por haber despertado con solo una bandeja de desayuno en una cama ajena después de una noche de sexo. Bueno, también con una pequeña nota  en la que se excusaba por una inminente reunión con un embajador de a saber qué país. Greg ya esperaba que la pobre ayudante de Mycroft apareciera con algún tipo de presente, en los últimos años había sido una fuente de alimentos para Greg.

_No deberías molestar a la pobre Anthea. ¿Qué tal la reunión?_ GL

_Nadie ha hablado de Anthea, querido, yo mismo te compensare. La reunión como todas, pedante, me hubiera gustado seguir en la cama contigo._ MH

Greg subió una ceja interesado, si Mycroft se comprometía darle su compensación el mismo el asunto prometía, quizás una buena sesión de sexo o un cena elegante digna de su pareja, las opciones eran mejores que unos buenos bollos.

_Y a mi despertar a tu lado_. GL

La puerta de su despacho se abrió sobresaltándolo, Greg se dio la vuelta rápidamente para hacer frente a la sargento Donovan que le miraba con curiosidad.

―Tiene una llamada inspector ―le dijo tendiéndole un teléfono.

Greg asintió rápidamente y dejando su móvil en la mesa se levanto para acercarse a ella. El móvil volvió a sonar, vibrando encima de todos los papeles que estaban en la mesa, Greg se dio la vuelta instintivamente hacia él, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Donovan también volvía la vista hacia el móvil frunciendo el ceño.

― ¿No te estará el Freak volviéndole a acosar? ―le pregunto Donovan antes de pasarle el teléfono.

―No, no. ―Le respondió rápidamente Greg cogiendo el teléfono― No te preocupes Sally.

Sally  asintió aun con el ceño fruncido y Greg contesto a la llamada sin quitarle la vista de encima al móvil. Esa llamada le había hecho recordar una cosa muy importante de su pareja, algo que empezaba a inquietarle, si hubiera tenido una pareja normal ni siquiera hubiera notado la diferencia entre que le mandaran un mensaje a que le llamaran. Pero Mycroft era Mycroft y siempre prefería hablar.

―Veré lo que puedo hacer, cuídese ―se despidió Greg.

Nada más colgar corrió hacia su mesa para coger su móvil, tenía tres mensajes más y los tres eran de Mycroft.

_Mañana por la mañana cumplirás tu deseo_. MH

_Piensa en la que te hare esta noche Gregory, lo de anoche no se podrá ni comparar a lo que tengo planeado._ MH

_Y tranquilo, pronto acabara la reunión y podre llamarte._ MH

Greg casi se ríe, en cambio resoplo pasándose la mano por su canoso pelo. Greg se dejo caer otra vez en su silla sujetando su móvil como si fuera una reliquia.

_Maldito bastardo_ , pensó Greg, _no tiene bastante con leerme la mente cuando estamos juntos que tiene que hacerlo a distancia, y encima va y me pone cachondo._

Greg casi podía imaginárselo, en medio de una reunión con gente tan importante como él o más mandándole mensajitos con la intención, porque Greg sabía que Mycroft lo estaba haciendo adrede, de ponerle cachondo en medio de su trabajo cuando aún faltaba más de doce horas para poder verlo.

Greg no le contesto, sabía que cuando Mycroft saliera de su reunión le llamaría, además no quería molestarle, seguramente estaría tratando un tema importante.

La mañana paso como Greg había predicho, insufriblemente aburrida, y no es que se alegrara de los incidentes, ni mucho menos, pero por lo menos ponían emoción a su día a día y le hacían sentir algo más que puro aburrimiento.

Llego la hora de comer y su hora de descanso, solo disponía de una triste media hora para poder comer por lo que tenía que hacerlo rápidamente.

Pero cuando se disponía a coger su cazadora el móvil comenzó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo. Greg sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esperando que él que le llamara por fin fuera Mycroft y no el pesado de su hermano.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia al comprobar que era Mycroft el que le llamaba. Greg hecho una mirada alrededor, mirando a través de los cristales de su propio despacho comprobando que solo quedaban unas tres personas en aquella planta y que las tres estaban pendientes de su trabajo.

Aunque las paredes de su despacho fueran de cristal, desde fuera solo podías llegar a ver una pequeña parte de lo que dentro pasaba, al igual que desde dentro. Pero Greg se quedaba más tranquilo sabiendo que nadie podía verle hablar con Mycroft, no era bueno que vieran al detective inspector hablando con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

―Sí que has tardado ―le dijo Greg dejando la cazadora de vuelta a la percha y sentándose en la silla ― ¿Asunto muy importante?

―Relevante ―le respondió Mycroft con su perfecto Ingles ― quería llegar al club Diogenes antes de llamarte. Para tener más intimidad.

― ¿Intimidad?―le preguntó― Veo que tampoco es casualidad que justo me llames a la hora de comer, cuando más intimidad tengo.

Greg oyó la suave risa de Mycroft al otro lado de la línea. Greg también rio suavemente, le encantaba cuando era capaz de hacer reír a ese hombre que todos tachaban de hielo.

―No sé de donde sacas esas ideas. ―le contesto con una evidente sonrisa ― pero calculo que disponemos de veinte minutos, ¿no es así?

―Correcto como siempre ―le respondió Greg con otra sonrisa ― pero sería muy considerado de tu parte que me dejaras comer, si no, no voy a tener fuerzas para esta noche.

― ¿Desde cuándo soy una persona desconsiderada? ―le pregunto Mycroft fingiendo un tono ofendido ― Mas tarde aparecerá Anthea con tu comida favorita, tranquilo.

― ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? ―Bromeo Greg con una sonrisa.

―Tu vida seria increíblemente insustancial, créeme ―le respondió ― y estarías completamente desaprovechado.

― ¿Desaprovechado?

―Sí, nadie más podría hacer contigo las cosas que puedes y haces conmigo. Y te aseguro que eres increíble en ello.

―Me voy a sonrojar ―le contesto Greg con una sonrisa.

―Eso es lo que estoy intentando Gregory ―el tono de Mycroft cambio a uno más suave y profundo, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Greg rememorando otros momentos en los que el político usaba ese tono de voz ―Veo que te gusta mi voz, inspector.

― ¿Para esto querías intimidad? ―le preguntó en un susurro.

― ¿Para ponerte caliente? Si, la verdad es que si ―le contesto Mycroft con el mismo tono ― Dime Gregory, ¿estás familiarizado con el sexo telefónico?

Greg soltó un suspiro sin poder evitarlo e inmediatamente echo otra mirada a las tres personas que aun quedaban en la planta. La voz de Mycroft era demasiado influente, tanto que con solo esas palabras la sangre ya le estaba bajando, consiguiendo una evidente erección en sus pantalones.

―Realmente eres perverso Mycroft ―le contestó con voz grave.

―Pero eso te encanta, ¿no es así? ―le respondió con una suave risa ― Supongo que ya estarás duro, tu respiración se ha acelerado querido.

―Solo por culpa tuya ―le confirmó.

Mycroft rio al otro lado de la línea y Greg no pudo más que maldecirle mentalmente. Estaba excitado, el pantalón y los calzoncillos comenzaban a hacerle daño, solo esperaba que Mycroft estuviera en iguales circunstancias.

― ¿Y tú? ―Le preguntó con voz profunda, si Mycroft quería jugar, jugarían ― ¿Ya estas duro, cielo?

―Desde que te he llamado querido ―le contestó Mycroft ― El solo pensar en la noche pasada, y en todas las demás consigue ponerme así. No aguanto hasta esta noche Gregory, y como tú no puedes salir así como así de tu trabajo esta es una gran solución, ¿no te parece?

―Podrías venir a verme y ya está, eso nunca te ha detenido.

―Esto es más divertido.

―Pues empecemos ya ―le contestó Greg impaciente, intentaba no empezar a tocarse ya, porque aunque nunca había tenido una experiencia como esta algo le decía que había que esperar a que el otro te fuera indicando que hacer ― necesito tocarme _Mycroft_ ….

―Pues no perdamos tiempo ― la voz de Mycroft se oyó algo distante, Greg también oyó un pitido  de fondo antes de que Mycroft volviera a hablar ― he puesto el manos libres. Bien, comienza a acariciarte Gregory, despacio, por encima del pantalón.

Greg lo hizo, aunque solo podía hacerlo con una mano ya que la otra se encargaba de sujetar su teléfono.

Su mano se acaricio como Mycroft le había mandado, lentamente e imaginándose que era Mycroft contuvo su primer gemido.

―Tú también Mycroft, acaríciate, imagina que soy yo ―le susurró oyendo como sin ningún pudor Mycroft soltaba un pequeño gemido ― ahora tantea tu mano, de arriba abajo hasta llegar al cinturón y desabróchatelo.

―Haz lo mismo Gregory, imagina que es mi boca en lugar de tus manos, imagina que estoy debajo de tu escritorio a punto de darte la mejor mamada de tu vida ― Greg se lo imagino mientras que acariciaba su entrepierna con ganas de más antes de ir directo a su cinturón ― acaréatelo sin sacarlo a un fuera de los pantalones Gregory.

― ¿Ya la tienes en tu mano? ―le pregunto Greg acariciándose su dolorida erección, Mycroft le contesto con un profundo si provocando que Greg volviera a suspirar y su mano se moviera aun más rápido ― desabróchate ese estúpido chaleco que siempre llevas, y acaríciate con una de tus manos.

Mycroft volvió a reír, esta vez con una risa profunda. En seguida Greg oyó como este se desabrochaba los botones y dejaba escapar un ligero suspiro de satisfacción.

― ¿Puedes quitarte la ropa? ―le preguntó Greg ―¿puedo sacarlo fuera ya? Lo necesito.

―Sí y si, Gregory ―respondió Mycroft son un suspiro ― esto es más excitante de lo que pensaba, tu voz es gloria.

Greg se saco su ya brillante erección no sin antes corroborar las palabras de su loca pareja. Soltó un gemido de pura satisfacción al sentir la deliciosa libertad y sin esperar a que Mycroft se lo dijera se acaricio con lentitud.

―Ves quitándote los pantalones Mycroft, y luego esos ridículos calzoncillos tan caros que tienes. No te toques aun, solo cuando estés completamente desnudo, ¿sí?

―Eres cruel.

―Tú tienes más tiempo, amor ―le recordó Greg fijando su vista en el reloj de su mesa ― dime qué quieres que haga.

― ¿Supongo que tendrás ganas de acabar? ―Se burlo Mycroft, Greg solo le gruño exasperado ― Lámete la mano, y luego vuelve a tocarte, quiero que imagines que es en mi boca donde estas.

Greg miro hacia fura de su despacho comprobando que no se estaban fijando en él, y como Mycroft había dicho se llevo la mano a la boca y le dio una suave lamida, luego volvió a repetirlo dejando más saliva por su dedos. Y cuando pensó que ya podría tener una ligera sensación de humedad la volvió a bajar a su miembro. Gimió fuertemente, y movió la mano más rápido.

―Mycroft… lleva una de tus manos a tu erección, y la otra dirígela más abajo ―le indico sin dejar de estimularse a sí mismo, volvió a gemir queriendo el mismo meterse también los dedos y poder ver a Mycroft haciéndose lo mismo, Mycroft gimió ― chupa tus dedos, chúpatelos como si estuvieras chupándome a mí.

Greg empezó a bombear con más fuerza su mano, estaba cerca. Mycroft gemía al otro lado de la línea excitándole más.

―Metete los dedos, Mycroft, piensa que son los míos y muévelos con rapidez ―Greg deseaba, necesitaba, que Mycroft empezada a gemir de aquella manera que solo hacía cuando llegaba a su próstata ― Mueve tu otra mano a la par, no pares.

Greg no se había permitido cerrar sus ojos, ni siquiera apartar la vista de su puerta. Y mientras maldecía a todo aquel que andaba sobre la faz de la tierra también agradeció haberlo hecho.  El ascensor de su planta anuncio su llegada y con una velocidad casi imposible de ella salió el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes, seguido de John Watson y de Sally Donovan.

―Mierda, mierda Mycroft ―se quejo Greg sacándose la mano de encima y abrochándose lo más rápidamente posible el pantalón ― Tu jodido hermano ―exclamó sintiendo como su erección se quejaba desilusionada dentro de sus pantalones ― sigue tú, amor. Ni se te ocurra pararte, llega por mí.

―Te lo compensare ―susurro Mycroft desde el otro lado de la línea.

Greg colgó justo en el momento exacto en el que Sherlock abrió la puerta sin llamar antes. Sally llegaba detrás de él gritándole que no podía entrar como si fuera su casa y John simplemente traía su habitual cara de disculpa.

Quizás fuera por el hecho de haber tirado rápidamente el móvil a la mesa, o el hecho de que seguramente estuviera sonrojado y sudoroso, por no hablar de su pulso acelerado y su evidente cara de fastidio, porque no solo Sherlock se le quedo mirando sin decir una sola palabra.

―Lestrade ¿estás bien? ―le pregunto John preocupado.

―Solo algo insatisfecho, John ―respondió Sherlock por él.

Sherlock le miro algo divertido negando la cabeza. Sally los miraba sin entender al igual que el pobre John, Greg agradeció que por lo menos Sally no se enterara de esto, porque lo que era John, Greg no dudaba que Sherlock se lo contaría nada más salir de su despacho.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―le gruño Greg molesto.

―Un cliente me ha ofrecido un caso, un buen caso en realidad ―comento Sherlock con entusiasmo, John sonrió dejando atrás su expresión de preocupación― me he acordado de un caso algo similar del que te hiciste cargo hace un tiempo, quiero comprobar haber si hay verdaderas similitudes.

Greg suspiro, ahora tendría que levantarse hasta llegar al armario donde guardaba archivados todos sus casos. Su dolorida erección era más que evidente y de seguro que nada más levantarse los otros dos lo notarían.

Pensó en Mycroft, quien ahora mismo quizás estuviera llegando, derramando todo su semen por su estomago mientras que gemía descontroladamente. Y ahí estaba él, intentando no matar a su _hermano_.

Greg sacudió su cabeza volviendo a su absurda realidad, Sherlock le seguía hablando del caso con entusiasmo, John le escuchaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de prestarle atención, pero Sally no dejaba de mirarle a él y a su estúpido móvil. Si tan solo se pudiera librarse de ella…

―Donovan, tráeme un café anda ―le pidió Greg algo nervioso, ella le miro aun más extrañada, nunca le había pedido tal cosa, pero finalmente asintió y salió del despacho no sin antes amenazar a Sherlock.

Cuando Sally salió Sherlock se echo a reír dejando a John sorprendido, Greg volvió a suspirar y sin pensarlo se levanto de su silla.

― ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? ―bromeo John llegando a ver su gran problema.

Greg gruño algo incomprensible para John, pero Sherlock volvió a reír.

―No te entretengas Lestrade, cuanto antes acabemos antes podrás acabar tu ―dijo Sherlock con una cruel sonrisa, John le dio un codazo que Greg agradeció en sobremanera.

Greg llevo al armario, le pregunto a Sherlock por la fecha del caso, cuando se la dio Greg se apresuro a encontrar el archivo para que se marcharan de una maldita vez.

Mientras Greg seguía intentado encontrar el dichoso archivo Sally regreso trayéndole el café que le había pedido, Greg  estaba de espaldas a los tres por lo que solo oyó sonar su móvil una vez más antes de oír un grito.

Greg se giro rápidamente asustado por el grito que había dejado escapar Sally, llegando justo a ver como la sargento, curiosa y entrometida, se desmayaba con su móvil en mano.

Los tres reaccionaron rápidamente, pero el único que llego a atrapar a Sally e evitar que cayera al suelo fue Sherlock. Greg llego un segundo después hasta ella atrapando su móvil de las manos de ella.

― ¿Qué ha pasado? ―preguntó John llegando hasta Sally ―Sally ¿me oyes? ―John empezó a mover su cara suavemente, dándole de vez en cuando pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

Sherlock miraba a Greg ahora con curiosidad, como si no tuviera a nadie desmayado en sus brazos, su mirada variaba de su cara a sus manos, donde Greg aun sujetaba su móvil con fuerza casi sin darse cuenta.

Después de unos segundo Sally empezó a recuperar la conciencia, parecía desconcertada sin saber donde estaba ni que había pasado.

―Sally, tranquila, te has desmayado ―le recordó John ayudando a Sherlock a levantarla.

― ¿Te encuentras bien Sally? ―le preguntó Greg con preocupación.

Nada más oír la pregunta Greg, Sally se le quedo mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos, John y Sherlock también le miraron, Greg empezó a sentirse verdaderamente inquieto y observado.

Su móvil volvió a sonar y Sally volvió a dejar escapar un pequeño grito sin dejar de señalar al dichoso móvil.

―¡¡¡ ¿Qué….demonios estaba…haciendo con ese paraguas?!!!  ―murmuro escandalizada.

Greg dejo de respirar entendiéndolo todo al fin, no pudo más que volver a sonrojarse sin poder dejar de mirar a los tres pares de ojos que le observaban.

― ¡Aja! ―Exclamo Sherlock ― ¿Enserio Lestrade? ¿Mycroft? ―le pregunto con ironía.

Greg no le contesto, no le salían las palabras de la vergüenza, lo único que esperaba era que la tierra se le tragase.

Sherlock volvió a negar con la cabeza, estaba extrañamente divertido por toda la situación y John tampoco le había dicho una palabra, solo le miraba con algo de sorpresa y diversión.

― ¡Dios! Voy a lavarme los ojos ―dijo Sally saliendo corriendo de su despacho ― ¡Ya puedes quemar ese móvil Inspector!

―Oh, no ―dijo Sherlock riéndose ―de eso nada, ese móvil se viene conmigo ―dijo Sherlock arrebatándole el móvil de las manos.

― ¡Sherlock! ―Grito Greg por fin ― ¡devuélveme ese móvil!

―Sherlock… ―reprendió John cruzándose de brazos pero sin dejar de parecer divertido.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza y como un niño pequeño se lo escondió tras la espalda para que el pobre Greg no pudiera llegar a cogerlo.

―Esto va a ser un gran incentivo inspector ―le explico Sherlock emocionado ― John esto el lo que estaba esperando, un pequeño paso en falso y ¡zas! Nuestro billete a la liberación.

―Mycroft no tendrá más remedio de dejar de utilizar esas fotos en nuestra contra ― concluyo John también emocionado.

― ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? ―pregunto Greg demasiado frustrado.

―Oh Lestrade, tu cruel amante nos hizo más de una foto, digamos, más que comprometidas y la utiliza como chantaje ― le informo Sherlock ― esto hará que deje de hacerlo ― termino mostrándole su propio móvil.

―Ni se te ocurra Sherlock ―le amenazo Greg avanzando hacia él.

―Tranquilo, si sigue mis indicaciones nadie llegara a ver esta foto ― respondió Sherlock sonriéndole ― ahora si deseas puedes ir al baño a acabar con tu dolorido problema. John vamos.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta antes de que Greg pudiera responderle, le paso el móvil a John para que este lo guardara y salió del su despacho sin dignarse a mirar a atrás. John se disculpo con la mirada y salió detrás de él sin soltar el móvil.

Greg suspiro con frustración, Mycroft lo iba a matar y luego mataría a su hermano, pero mientras tanto él estaría en el baño siguiendo una vez más el consejo de Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue un regalo a Momo por su cumpleaños :D


End file.
